This invention relates to a storage container including a mounting clip, an associated mounting clip and an associated method.
Storage containers, such as storage bins for holding parts, etc. are known. These storage containers consist of a base, usually a pallet, and a sidewall structure. This sidewall structure can be made from plastic. As these storage containers can be bulky, it is desired to make these storage containers from modular parts which can be stored and disassembled separately. A crucial part of the modular storage container is a mounting/attachment clip which connects the sidewall structure to the base or pallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,541 discloses such a mounting clip for use in a modular storage container. A clip embodying the patented invention is sold under the trade name, EVER-LOK by Trienda Corporation of Portage, Wis. This clip includes a resilient flex arm including a locking face for engaging an edge of a receiving slot in the pallet. While somewhat effective, this mounting clip has several disadvantages.
Most notably, when it is time to disassemble the storage container and remove the clip from the slot in the pallet, the resilient flex arms of two or more mounting clips must be released simultaneously and held in the compressed position while at the same time lifting the container sidewall and pushing up the flex arms through the slots. To further complicate matters, the remaining clips remain locked in place on the opposite wall effectively creating a spring loaded hinge pulling downward and opposing the intended upward movement. Persons with limited strength and/or dexterity find this movement difficult. Thus, disassembly by one individual is nearly impossible. Finally, in order to squeeze the clip, one must reach one's hand under the pallet. This may mean bending down making for a poor ergonomic lifting position and may also require a person to lie down on a dirty shop floor in order to remove the sidewall from the pallet.
A second generation of mounting clip has been sold by the Trienda Company under the trade designation EVER-LOK 2. In this version, the resilient flex arm has been replaced by a turning handle which can engage and disengage from the slot. While eliminating the problem with the resilient flex arm, the turning handle is also disposed under the pallet, thus making access thereto difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved mounting clip which eliminates the problems associated with prior art clips, but which is itself easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.